Talk:Potato
Polish regional words: pyra (wielkopolska), bulwa (from Kashubian in Pomorze)... I don't know if there are others, those exist in my speach so I know them :D --Poloniak 22:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Difficult word. But it seems Germanic loan kartofel ''is the most common. Moraczewski 09:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'KARTOFEL' seems like a terrible choice. Here is a clear example where a "new" word might be best. What does OCS offer, Andrej? It may not have anything - because ''"potatoes" came from South American after 1492. If OCS has nothing, then I suggest we creat an alternative slavic word! --Steevenusx 16:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Give a suggestion. I have no ideas right now... Moraczewski 19:29, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I have entered "ZEMBULBA" ... nice, catchy word (OK, maybe a little nemskij ... but still "cute") Other options may be: *"Zemiabulba" *"Zemlebulba" *"Zemklubnia" *"Zemleklubnia" *"Zemkluba" *"Zemjablok" --Steevenusx 08:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) LOL, you don't want kartofel because it's a loanword and you create another one. Zemjablok (Erdapfel) or even any of those words zem-X. The only (more or less) Slavic words for potatoes is Polish ziemniak and Slovak zemiak. I prefer to use kartofel, it is the most understandable word.Poloniak 09:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ...Thanks Poloniak! Of course, we are all familiar with the german word "kartofel" - but a Slavic word or "created word" would be much better. Of course, "zembulba" or "zembulva" is what Andrej calls a "German Construction" - so probably a more Slavic approach would be "ZEMLE-BULBA" or "ZEMLE-BULVA" Steevenusx 10:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC) But it would be still a loanword. I don't think it is the right way not to use a loanword which is understandable to a word, a new loanword wich nowhere exists.Poloniak 11:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) This won't be a loanword, this is what is called "calque", I think. No. I am against using zembulva ''or anything like that because hardly many people will understand it without looking up in the dictionary. And this is again why I ask to define the principles of vocabulary creation. Do we care about '''understandability'? Or purism 'is our main aim? (mine not) --Moraczewski 09:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I do not have any problem using a "calque" - or "constructed word" - so long as it is Slavic. "ZEMBULBA" is Slavic, no? '"ZEMIAK" is too. What is derivation of Southern Slavic words - "KRUMPIR" ? I do not like to use English or German words. Steevenusx 17:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Krumpir comes from the German word Grundbirne. Zembulba is a horror. Not to use a word which is common in Slavic language just because it is of any descent is sensless. There is a mass of words coming from German or French or other languages, same as Slavic words came to those language. And how I already mentioned once, Kartoffel is the German word. Kartof(el) is Polish/Russian/Bulgarian of German descent.Poloniak 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thank you for the history of "Krumpir". What we have then is this: *'4 Slavic languages' that use "kartofel" or something similar > Russian, Ukrainian, Polish, Bulgarian *'11 Slavic languages' that do not use "kartofel" (12 - if we include Polish using the word "ziemniak"). *'2 Slavic languages' actually use a Slavic word form - Polish and Slovak = "ZEMIAK" and "ZEMNIAK" *'5 Slavic languages' use "krumpir" or "kumpir" I do not understand why "ZEMBULBA" or "ZEMEBULBA" is a "horror" for a constructed language - especially when 11 of the Slavic languages use very different words. What will Southern Slavs say? There are 5 Southern Slavic languages that use "krumpir" or "kumpir" versus only 4 Western and Eastern languages that use "kartofel". Hmm....... Steevenusx 19:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You can count 5 languages with krumpir or 3 or 6... anyway, this is not the topic. Kartofel has 3 votes (251 mln), zemiak 1,5 votes (56 mln), krompir 1,5 vote (23 mln).Poloniak 20:59, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Andrej in private email wrote me that today he is having trouble connecting to this Slovknig site. He would like to post the following: "Zembulba or anything like that isn't understandable for Russians" Moraczewski by Steevenusx 21:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, not just Russians. Poles neither.Poloniak 21:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC)